


Secrets

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Yasui doesn't like thunderstorms.





	

BOOM.  
  
Yasui pulled his blanket over his ears, frowning. It was the second lightning of the thunderstorm this night, even louder than the one before. The others were all sleeping tightly it seemed. He curled up under his blanket and pouted.  
  
BOOM.  
  
Yasui sighed, fed up, lifted his blanket, sitting up and slipped into his slippers.  
  
                                                                                                                    * * *  
  
It was bright in the room whenever a lightning struck, and Iwamoto and the other fellows he was designated to share a room with were sleeping.  
Iwamoto was awake at the moment, watching how the light lit up the room and showed features of the futon, the tatami mats and the paperdoor.  
  
He blinked when said door suddenly opened slowly and a figure slipped inside, closing it behind him. Iwamoto shifted on his elbows alarmed and curiously.  
His facial features brightened when he made out Yasui's form, but the surprise did not leave as he saw that the other boy was heading determindly to his sleeping place.  
  
"Yasui?" the whispered question was shushed as Yasui placed a finger on his lips and knelt down to shift his blanket and slip under the futon beside him.  
  
Iwamoto raised an eyebrow amusedly.  
  
Then another lightning struck and Yasui shivered, shifting closer and curling up to Iwamoto's larger frame, seeking warmth and protective strong arms and Iwamoto smiled, placing an arm around the other, pulling him close.  
  
"Don't tell me you are afraid of thunderstorms?" He whispered and Yasui death glared at him and even in the darkness, Iwamoto could see the shiny piercing eyes.  
  
"Shut up," Yasui pouted and snuggled closer, "and if you tell this to anyone I'll kill you," he added, laying his head into the crane of Iwamoto's neck and Iwamoto smiled, pulling the blanket over both of them.  



End file.
